Uniforms
by IIBlueFoxBlazinII
Summary: When Prussia dared Italy and Romano to wear their uniform from where they work at to a meeting, They have no choice but to agree. Will secrets spill? Will they learn about the past they had tried keeping hidden for so long?
1. The Dare

"Kesesesese! Romano and Italy, truth or dare?!" Prussia declared, pointing at Romano. Romano snapped up and immediately started shouting.

"You bastard! You can only ask one person!" He was about to charge and headbutt Prussia, but Italy was holding him behind. "Vee~! Dare!" Italy chirped. Romano turned around in shock and started looking at his brother with worry.

"Kesesesese~! I dare both of you to wear your uniforms tomorrow!" Both Romano and Italy looked at him in confusion. "But we're already wearing our uniform..?" Prussia shook his head. "Nein! You know, the uniform for where you work at!" Italy looked at him with shock before fainting into his brother's arms. Romano was about to do the same, but managed to stay conscious.

"L-Look here you bastard, W-we can't!" Romano stuttered, feeling nervous. Prussia grinned evilly."And why not?" He pressured on. Romano tried to make an excuse but Prussia had already beat him. "If you wear your uniform tomorrow, I'll get 'Tonio to get you a whole truck full of tomatoes~!".

That sounded tempting, Romano had to agree, but he was strong.

"N-No!" A large pit started in his stomach, thinking about all the delicious tomatoes he could eat without picking them and wasting his time, and then just chilling in the trees, looking at the sky while eating a tomato. At that time, Italy started to wake up.

"V-Vee~? Am I in heaven..?" Italy yawned before remembering what happened. He immediately started panicking and was shaking Romano. "ROMAAA! WHAT DO WE DOO?!" He yelled, not concerned that other countries were watching them.

Romano sighed. "Feli, looks like we have to do this the hard way." At this, Italy paled, but he knew that they had no choice. He sighed and had let go of Romano's shoulder and turned to look at Prussia.

"We accept your dare."


	2. The Thought

Italy didn't sleep at all.

He was pacing around the room, Romano's shouts to 'Get the hell in bed and sleep already!' echoed in the background as he thought of all the reactions all the nations would have.

However that was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Romano looking at him. He sighed and turned Italy fully the other way, and sat on the bed.

"Look here fratello. I know you're worried, but seriously, staying up until," He turned to look at the clock. "4 in the morning?" Italy sighed and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked at the ceiling, avoiding his brother's eyes. "I know but.. I'm just scared what they'll think.. They're probably going to think that we're monsters.."

Romano just groaned before slamming his brother's head onto the pillow and pulling the blanket up to their shoulders. Italy just sighed and snuffed his face into his pillow, inhaling the pasta-like scent.

However, while Italy was sleeping, Romano slowly got up and went to the closet to pull out two suits and two fedoras.

He sighed. "I never thought that I would wear them in front of those idiots. Damn potato-bastard.."

* * *

 **Sorry about the fact that Romano isn't really cursing that much Dx**

 **And sorry that the short chapters. Dere building up the suspense c:**


	3. The Presentation

The next day, Italy and Romano went into the mode that they promised that they would never show any body else other then their bosses.

 **Mafia-Mode-Activated**

They hid behind curtains before the nations came pouring in, the fedora's casting a shadow on their face. When all the nations had come in and taken a seat, Prussia had jumped up and looked around.

"Kesesesesese! Where are those totally unawesome brothers?" He looked around and expected the brothers to slam open the door and come in totally unawesome uniforms.

"Right here." Two voices chorused, surprising the other nations. The brothers exited out of the curtains as their fedora's lifted up to show their Golden-Brown (Golden-Brown-Green in Romano's case) eyes that almost glowed in the dark.

Romano smirked.

"Not what you expected you bastard?" Italy smirked and spoke, which caused most of the nations to look at him at shock. "I haven't seen you like this ever since you refused to wear this uniform again fratello." Romano said, standing up and walking up to Italy.

Italy turned to look at his brother and slid down his fedora.

"Oh, but don't take it the wrong way fratello. I like this side of you." Romano smirked, patting his brother's head.

"It's been awhile since I went into this mode. Hey Roma, wanna go shoot some random people?" Italy asked his brother, getting out a gun from his pocket. Romano shook his head. "I don't want to get arrested and plus, too much witnesses. Let's just go and shoot some birds." He also took a gun from his pocket and walked out the room. Italy also walked out, but turned to the nations and said:

"Arrivederci*. If you need us, we'll be at the shooting range." And slammed the door shut.

Germany looked at the door at shock, so did the other nations. Spain was about to stand up, but the door slammed open again.

"Don't even come after us tomato-bastard. We'll put a bullet in your head." Romano's head popped in before popping out. Spain immediately turned around and sat back on his seat.

* * *

 **[1]Arrivederci (Arr-eve-a-dare-chi) = Goodbye.**


	4. The Youngest Brother

As Romano and Italy walked into a cafe, someone bumped into Romano. As Romano was about to turn to the person and start cursing at them, he stopped once he remembered the face.

"SEBORGA?!" Seborga got up from the ground and rubbed his head. He looked up and smiled at Romano.

"Ciao fratello!" Seborga greeted. He stood up and brushed off the dust from his knees. Romano stared at him. Italy smiled and waved at his younger brother.

* * *

"So why are you here?" asked Romano as he sipped his coffee. He and Italy had their fedora's off, so that it wouldn't accidentally fall in the pasta that Italy was inhaling like air.

"Sealand heard from England that you guys were in that mode," said Seborga as he licked his gelato. "That tea-drinking bastard.." Seborga laughed and ordered another gelato.

"So why are you guys even wearing those uniforms?" Romano just groaned. Italy stopped shoving pasta in his mouth and gulped it all down.

"Well you see fratello, Prussia dared us to wear our uniforms!" and with that, Italy was back to shoving pasta to his mouth. "Can I join you guys?" Romano had spit out his coffee and stared at Seborga.

"What." Seborga reached into his backpack and pulled out a fedora. He smirked.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

As they walked into shooting range, the sounds of gunshot's echoed in their ears. As they neared three empty spots, a man with blond hair caught their attention. He wore a red uniform and for some reason, polar bears, beavers, and geese surrounded him.

"Woah.. He's good!" cheered Seborga as they watched the man shoot another bulls-eye. Romano had to agree. He didn't know many people that could handle a sniper as well as this man. Although, Finland could probably go head to head on his guy.

As the man finished, he turned around and the now revealed violet eyes grew in surprise.

Italy stared before shouting out,

"CIAO CANADA!"


	5. The New Friendship

Canada snapped his head up, surprised that Italy had remembered his name. He lowered his sniper and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Uh, hello Italy, Romano, Seborga," he greeted. Romano just scoffed and looked away. "What are you doing in a shooting range like this?" Italy asked. Canada rubbed the back of his head.

"I think for the same reason as you guys. I'm here just to blow off some steam." Canada said, playing with his glasses. Romano's eye had a glint in them as he walked up to Canada.

"Show me what you got," he pointed at Canada. "maple-lover." Canada grinned.

"You got it."

* * *

It was a battle.

Romano and Italy were on the Blue team, while Canada and Seborga were on the Red team.

Canada held his sniper close to his eye as he aimed for the bulls-eye. On the left of Canada, Italy was holding a pistol. Romano and Seborga counted from three as Italy and Canada fired.

 _ **BOOM.**_

They both hit the middle. Italy high-fived Romano as they switched. Canada gave a smirk to Seborga as they also switched.

* * *

Canada didn't know how long all four of them shot at a multiple ringed circle, until his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

 _"BRO! WHERE ARE YOU!? I'VE BEEN SITTING AT YOUR COUCH FOR FIVE HOURS NOW! FIVE!"_

Canada pulled the phone away from his ear at America's loud voice.

"Sorry, America. I guess I lost track of time."

 _"HELL YEAH YOU DID! GET YOUR CANADIAN ASS BACK HOME YOUR POLAR BEAR IS STARTING TO ATTACK ME!"_

He sighed and ended the call and looked at the Italian brothers.

"Sorry guys, America is needing my help not getting his ass bitten by my bear." Italy started to giggle. "Don't worry! We can just hang out again! How does Thursday sound?"

Canada closed his eyes before nodding. "Yeah, I'm free on Thursday. See you guys then." he grabbed his sniper and all of his animals before walking out of the shooting range.

* * *

As Canada left, Italy turned back to his brothers.

"Soooo.."

He looked at both of them before taking out his cellphone.

"Prank call?"

Seborga and Romano smirked.

"Prank call."


End file.
